The present application claims priority to Italian Patent Application Serial No. MI 2001U 000485, filed Sep. 3, 2001.
The present invention refers to a translation device for a mobile wall of a swimming pool.
In the field of swimming pools, to simultaneously conduct different activities inside the same pool, mobile walls, also known as mobile bridges, are used. It is thus simple to form two separate spaces for training and recreational activities and for swimming lessons from a single large area.
Normally such a mobile wall is made up of a stainless steel structure, which is covered with a plastic grill, for example made from ABS. However, other embodiments are possible, for example using entirely glass resin or other materials.
Moreover, the mobile wall can be equipped with other accessories, such as a manrope for swimmers, anchorings for floating lane marker ropes, and fixed or removable starting blocks.
The wall must be able to translate, for example generally along the longer sides of a rectangular swimming pool, to be positioned in the desired position.
Such a translation normally takes place through wheels, the axes of which are integral at the side with the wall. Such wheels move on two parallel rails, placed near to the longer sides of the pool or to another two opposite sides, in the case of a four-sided pool.
To displace the wall, at least two people generally act, one at each end of the wall. The speed of displacement is a few meters per minute.
The mobile wall is indeed an object which has a large contact surface with the water, which involves a substantial resistance to displacement.
Moreover, according to the laws of hydrodynamics, this resistance increases with the square of the speed of translation, for which reason a small increase in the speed requires a substantial applied force.
The purpose of the present invention is that of realising a translation device for a mobile wall of a swimming pool, which makes the displacement of the wall less demanding and easier.
Another purpose of the present invention is that of realising a translation device for a mobile wall of a swimming pool which is particularly simple and functional, with small costs.
These purposes according to the present invention are achieved by a translation device for a mobile wall of a swimming pool wherein said swimming pool comprises four sides with two parallel rails (14, 114) near two opposite sides of said swimming pool, said translation device comprising a mobile wall or bridge (12, 112) said mobile wall comprising two side ends parallel to the direction of translation, wherein said mobile wall (12, 112) moves along said rails (14, 114) by at least two wheels (16, 116), aligned and positioned on each side end of said mobile wall (12, 112), wherein for each side end of said mobile wall (12, 112), at least one of said wheels (16, 116) is moved by a sprocket (22, 122), wherein a shaft of at least one wheel (16, 116) is connected to said sprocket (22, 122), said sprocket (22, 122) being connected to a pinion (26, 126) by a closed-loop chain (24, 124), said pinion (26, 126) being rotated by an actuation means (28, 129, 130).
Further characteristics and advantages of the translation device for a mobile wall of a swimming pool are object of the dependent claims.